Depois do ArcoÍris Há um Mundo
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Ron têm de cuidar dos sobrinhos e resolve ler para eles um livro de contos infantis bruxos. RHr, spoilers de HBP.


_**Depois do Arco-íris Há um Mundo**_

_Por Lisa Phoenix_

"_Ron,_

_Eu e seu pai saímos para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam e buscar algo no Beco Diagonal. Deixei Marguerite a cuidar dos irmãos e do primo, mas não acredito que ela segure-os caso queiram fazer alguma besteira._

_Fique de olho neles, infelizmente, posso demorar._

_Beijos,_

_Sua mãe_"

Saco, essas coisas só aconteciam com ele, nunca com os gêmeos, Percy ou até mesmo Ginny. Bill já tinha de cuidar deles no dia-a-dia, e Charlie, infelizmente, já não estava mais ali para cuidar do seu. Coçou os olhos, bocejando, havia cochilado após o almoço.

Olhou o relógio, _beleza_, pensou. Ainda eram três horas da tarde e estava aquele escuro no céu, aquele cinza antipático, isso queria dizer que...

CHUVA!

Pulou do sofá, correndo para os jardins, ainda chuviscava, mas ele via os pingos crescerem e se intensificarem. Correu os olhos a procura dos sobrinhos, se seu irmão soubessem que ele deixara os filhos deles na chuva...

- Tio!

- Marguerite!

Ron suspirou aliviado, Marguerite vinha com Louis no colo, atrás dela Pierre. Mas e Thomas? Onde estava Thomas?

- Onde está Thomas, Marguerite?

- Na árvore, eu disse para ele descer tio, eu realmente disse, sendo que ele não ouve e ele... – A menina estava desesperada, falava sem cessar, como se pedisse desculpas.

- Está bem, entrem na casa e eu vou buscá-lo.

Ron não esperou que a preocupada Marguerite respondesse, correu para a direção em que, provavelmente, Thomas estaria. Lembrava-se de Lisa, sua cunhada, esposa de Charlie, comentando que havia uma região no jardim que Thomas gostava muito, onde se escondia em quase todas as reuniões de famílias.

O garoto era seu afilhado e ele sabia muito bem que não dava atenção merecida, ainda mais precisa já que ela não tinha o pai, a criança. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Realmente não levava jeito com crianças.

A chuva apertava conforme ele se aproximava da região. Não foi difícil achá-lo, em cima de uma enorme árvore, com a perna direita pendendo. Ron pensou ouvir qualquer tipo de cantoria.

- Thomas! Desça já daí!

Ron pode ver o afilhado olhar para baixo, com uma expressão de descaso e depois, de resmungar qualquer coisa, voltar a cantar.

- Seja um bom menino e desça! Olha que eu vou aí e te pego.

- Ah, é? Vai, é? – Thomas o desafiou.

- Vou. – Ron rugiu, tentando impor autoridade.

Porém, foi em vão. O afilhado riu e voltou a cantar, mais uma vez, enquanto brincava com alguns galhos. A chuva continuava a apertar. Ron sentiu a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. _Criança estúpida e mimada!,_ pensou, mas as coisas não iriam ficar assim. Ron riu ao ter uma idéia. Tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou um feitiço que fez seu afilhado parar ao seu lado depois de descer como uma folha.

- Nãoo! Eu não quero ir, me deixa voltar! – Thomas começou a espernear tão logo que pousou os pés no chão.

- Deixa de ser besta! – Ron pegou-lhe o braço, o arrastando. – Se sua mãe sabe que você pegou chuva morremos ambos!

Aquilo pareceu surtir efeito, porque Thomas logo se aquietou.

* * *

Ron suspirou. Olhou os sobrinhos brincarem com qualquer coisa enquanto Marguerite lia um romance qualquer. Thomas, no entanto, olhava pela janela, vendo a chuva cair.

Pegou seu jornal de volta e tentou, em vão terminá-lo, pois Pierre logo se aproximara dele:

- Tio, não temos nada para fazer! E eu não posso brincar com Louis, ele não sabe brincar!

- Ele é uma criança, Pierre. – Censurou-lhe Marguerite.

- Cale a boca, sua chata!

- Ora, seu fedelho irritante, não se meta comigo, eu sou...

- Eu sou a mais velha. – Imitou-lhe, Pierre.

- Ei! – Ron interviu. – Vocês querem parar? Vou ver algo para fazermos! – Thomas virou-se abrindo a boca para falar qualquer coisa. – Não, Thomas, não será xadrez! Fiquem quietos aqui, vou buscar algo lá em cima.

Voltou-se resmungando. Sua mãe estava certa, a educação que franceses davam era extremamente insatisfatória. Embora Thomas fosse mimado, um tanto rebelde, não chegava aos pés de Marguerite e Pierre. Pierre era um monstrinho, não obedecia a ninguém. Marguerite tentava-se fazer de mocinha, mas era estourada e desbocada, sua educação no meio social também surpreendia a Ron.

Não estava defendendo Thomas, pois achava que esse precisava de umas boas palmadas (não que a mãe não desse, mas talvez ele deveria ter a censura de um homem), no entanto, ele sabia comportar-se direito entre as pessoas, reservando o direito de ser mimado e rebelde apenas com ele.

Acontecia que Pierre passava sem falar com os adultos, praticamente, e Marguerite escolhia com quem ser encantadora e com quem não ser.

Balançou a cabeça, a mãe bem que dissera a Bill para cuidar dos filhos. "_Francesas não impõem autoridades nos filhos, Bill._" Ela o advertira quando Fleur ficara grávida pela primeira vez "_Faça o favor de dar-lhes um pouco da educação inglesa!"._

Ron parou em frente a um enorme armário, com brinquedos antigos dele e dos irmãos. Em cima, havia algumas prateleiras, com histórias e contos infantis. Para sua surpresa, acabou ignorando os brinquedos e resolveu olhar nas estantes.

Viu logo de cara um livro infantil a qual ele e Ginny gostavam muito. Pegou-o da estante e começou a folhear, não era grande. Poderia ler-lo para os sobrinhos como a mãe fazia para ele e os irmãos.

Estava descendo as escadas quando pensou em mudar de idéia, não lia muito bem, nem tinha muita paciência para ler, e o pior de tudo, tinha preguiça. No entanto, queria mesmo ler-lo aos sobrinhos para que eles conhecessem aquela obra magnífica.

Acabou por decidir-se e finalmente chegou à sala, onde achou Thomas brincando com Louis e Marguerite e Pierre discutindo a cerca de qualquer coisa. Sentou-se no sofá, e abrindo o livro, chamou-os:

- Certo, monstrinhos, cheguem mais perto, irei ler um livro.

- Não quero ouvir historinha, já tenho 12 anos! – Protestou, Marguerite.

- Histórias são bobocas! – Pierre reclamou.

Thomas, no entanto, aproximou-se com Louis no colo, gostava de histórias. Principalmente, quando a mãe as lia para ele.

Ron contentou-se com os dois espectadores e abriu o livro, começando, aos solavancos, a narrar a história.

* * *

- RON!

Deu um pulo de susto, ouviu algo cair no chão e inclinou-se para baixo, para descobrir o que era. Viu o livro no chão e, ao levantar a cabeça, viu Hermione, com os braços na cintura, o olhando divertidamente. Parecia rir da cara dele.

- Quer dizer que dormiu ao invés de cuidar das crianças, hein? Estão todas com sua mãe agora.

- Olá, Hermione. – Ron ignorou o que ela havia dito.

- Está de mal-humor? Ora, vamos! Já olhou o céu?

Ron inclinou-se para cima, olhando pela janela: - Sim, e daí?

- Você não olhou direito! – Reclamou Hermione, o puxando. – Venha.

Deixou que ela o conduzisse até a pequena varanda da casa. Hermione apontou para um belo e grande arco-íris.

- Eu gosto de arco-íris e você?

- Quando era criança gostava mais... – Ron respondeu, desinteressado.

Hermione o olhou com desprezo. Ron conseguia ser mais insuportável que qualquer outro ao acordar, principalmente quando dormia de tarde.

- Não seja rabugento, venha!

Ron deixou-a arrastá-lo para fora do jardim. Era melhor ir de livre e espontânea vontade do que ir forçado por um dos feitiços inusitados que Hermione poderia tentar utilizar. Hermione seguia em direção ao arco-íris, e Ron, de alguma forma, pensou que talvez fosse melhor eles se afastarem deste.

E ele estava certo, de um arbusto um leprechaun saltou, logo os derrubando e roubando um colar e o anel de noivado de Hermione com uma velocidade impressionante.

- Hey! – Hermione berrou, levantando-se.

Correu atrás do o leprechaun, ignorando os alertas de Ron.

- Hermione, volte, deixe para lá, não é bom... Ah, droga, ela nem me ouviu.

Qualquer bruxo que tivesse sido criado no ambiente do mundo mágico, saberia o risco de se meter com um leprechaun. O melhor a se fazer depois de se ter algo roubado por um leprechaun, era arranjar um jeito de barganhar com ele, mas nunca, sobre hipótese alguma, o seguir ou o ameaçar de qualquer forma possível.

Por serem responsáveis pelo seu "rico dinheirinho" eram paranóicos por natureza, não só paranóicos com o dinheiro, mas com todo o resto. Mas o pior da questão é o seguinte: leprechauns podem ser extremamente impiedosos.

Se você perguntasse a qualquer criança crescida em um local bruxo, ela saberia lhe contar a triste história de Jimmy, o Azarado e suas desaventuras com o malvado leprechaun Oak, que fazia parte do folclore bruxo.

Analisando a situação, pensou Ron, o leprechaun pensa que Hermione tentará se vingar dele, perseguir ele, ou coisa do tipo, por causa das jóias, logo, a dará uma porção de armadilhas pelo caminho, pensando bem, Hermione não saberá como driblá-las.

Sem mais enrolações, Ron correu atrás de Hermione.

* * *

- Oh, seu monstrinho, agora eu te pe...

PAFT

Hermione caiu no chão tentando agarrar o leprechaun que riu e continuou a correr. Hermione levantou-se, xingando-o, e voltou a persegui-lo. Sem notar, no entanto, que agora estava, aparentemente, em cima do arco-íris.

Atravessou-o sem se dar conta, que embaixo dela e do arco-íris, Ron a chamava. Só queria agarrar aquela criatura atrevida que havia lhe roubado o anel de noivado e o colar.

Quando foi notar que algo estava errado, era tarde demais. O leprechaun pulara num arbusto e Hermione tentou agarra-lo, mas quase foi mordida pelo arbusto que revelou uma imensa boca e começou a locomover-se.

Não creio que seja algo agradável de ser pensar o que a teria ocorrido se Ron não tivesse chegado correndo e houvesse conjurado um feitiço qualquer que fizera o arbusto acalmar-se.

- O que foi isto? – Hermione perguntou tentando acreditar.

- Oras, não seja estúpida! – Ron estourou, estava cansado de tanto correr atrás dela e seus nervos já estavam em frangalhos só de pensar que ele _estava_ realmente no mundo depois do arco-íris, o mundo dos leprechauns. – Não me diga que nunca leu algo sobre a terra dos leprechauns?

- Sim, eu li, mas não dei atenção. Pensei que fosse coisa de criança então...

- Que grande bobagem! Nas "estúpidas" historinhas de crianças pode se ter muito mais informações do que "sérios" livros adultos. De qual outra forma os pais podem advertir os filhos do perigo se não contando uma história de moral?

Hermione preferiu quieta, pelo incrível que pareça. Ela podia ser cabeça-dura, mas também era sensata e via que Ron estava tão apavorado quanto ela, senão mais, porque ele tinha noção do que os podia estar esperando. _O melhor a fazer_, pensou, _é deixar que ele me guie, afinal, algo ele deve saber. Uma maneira de escapar. _

Porém, por mais sensata que fosse, ela não podia esperar o hesitante Ron que virava-se para todos os lados olhando para lá e para cá e resmungava coisas ininteligíveis. E resolveu arriscar.

- Porque apenas não nos viramos e voltamos de onde viemos?

Ron riu nervosamente, o que fez ela recuar: - Você está brincando, não é? NUNCA! JAMAIS! Olhe para trás enquanto estiver aqui. E então algo que você teme aparecerá. Temos de achar a saída, os leprechauns não nos impendem de sairmos desde que não tentemos machucá-los como você tentou.

- Eu só queria minhas coisas de volta! – Hermione proferiu, indignada.  
- Só! Só queria isto! Isto, para os leprechauns, é ameaça. Agora, sem mais discussão, venha... – E Ron saiu a arrastando por um caminho que para Hermione era o pior do que qualquer outro. Ela quase olhou para trás para certificar-se de que o caminho ao lado era mais atrativo, mas lembrou-se dos alertas de Ron e resolveu segui-lo, submissa. Por mais que isso a revoltasse.

* * *

Ron sentia-se horrível, a cada segundo todas as histórias contadas por sua mãe sobre os leprechauns vinham a tona e o faziam ficar mais receoso e apreensivo. Tentava se concentrar, pensando qual seria o caminho de volta. Os leprechauns eram espertos, tal como seu mundo, que mudava conforme eles desejavam. Ron sentia-se num labirinto que crescia e modificava-se por vontade própria.

Não podia olhar para trás, então não podia saber como Hermione estava. Segurava a mão dela com força, com medo que ela cometesse qualquer besteira, com medo de que lhe ocorresse qualquer coisa.

Finalmente, o caminho cheio de curvas fechadas, que por serem rodeadas por estranhas e sombrias árvores davam-lhe apreensão ao virar, e pavimentado com pedras irregulares, terminou.

Ron e Hermione pararam em uma campina, com algumas raras árvores espalhadas com um silêncio inacreditável. Hermione gostou disto e não tardou a soltar-se de Ron, este, porém, não gostou da atmosfera, aquilo o alertava.

Tenho certeza de que ele desejaria estar errado.

Um enxame de abelhas veio até eles. Ao menos, desta vez, depois de toda aquela caminhada onde ela pudera pensar e se censurar por não ter agido rapidamente antes, Hermione pode fazer algo sacando logo sua varinha e proferindo um escudo protetor. Ron, porém, não gostou.

- Elas vão se irritar e comer o escudo. Verá só! Oh, o que podemos fazer?

- Como assim, _comer _o feitiço? – Hermione perguntou, assustada.

A resposta foi rápida quando ao seu lado, ela viu uma abelha furar o escudo. Ela, se podia dizer, comera, realmente, o feitiço. Por sorte ou não, Ron lembrou-se de que as abelhas do mundo dos leprechauns eram diferentes, não gostando de flores e de pólen, mas de qualquer comida que lhes apresentassem. Procurou por algo no bolso de sua calça e achou um resto de chocolate que guardara. Jogou-o longe enquanto pegou Hermione pela mão e correu, o máximo que pode, para longe de lá.

Pararam perto de uma cachoeira, onde Hermione sentou-se, para descansar, em uma pedra enquanto Ron apoiara-se em uma árvore. Mas ele não podia descansar, pelo menos, não sua mente, pois pensava numa saída e agora mais desesperado do que antes.

Olhou para Hermione, ofegante. Mesmo estando daquele jeito deplorável ele a admirava, a achava a mais bela de todas e se sentia atraído. Não importasse quantas vezes se irritasse, que brigassem, no final, aquele sentimento que tinha por ela ganhava. E por isto, que ele tentara superar todas as brigas, todos os defeitos e todas as implicâncias e a pedira em casamento.

Ele não podia mentir que se sentira decepcionado quando ela pedira que não se casassem logo. Era uma pessoa impulsiva e principalmente insegura. Às vezes se achava pensando se isso não era uma forma de se afastar, como se ela não gostasse realmente dele. Como se estivesse fazendo um favor...

- Veja, Ron, que belo arco-íris ali! – Hermione tirou-lhe dos pensamentos.

Não muito animado, Ron voltou-se para o pequeno arco-íris perto da cachoeira. Então, a ficha caiu em sua mente e ele correu até a cachoeira.

- Vamos Hermione, só precisamos atravessá-lo!

- Como assim?

- Passamos por debaixo dele ou pulamos até ele e voltaremos para o nosso mundo.

Não foi preciso dizer nada mais, Hermione logo se pôs de pé e os dois, de mãos dadas, arriscaram-se pulando até a cachoeira, com medo de que aquilo não desse certo e caíssem em cima das pedras.

Assim teria sido se um leprechaun atrás das pedras não houvesse dado seu jeito. Melhor que aqueles humanos feiosos fossem embora, foi o que pensou e deu sua mãozinha de ajuda, os mandandos de volta.

Não pode deixar de rir. Pobres humanos estúpidos! Tão freqüentemente tapeados por eles e ainda acreditavam na bobagem de que o arco-íris era o meio de transporte. O único meio de transporte era a vontade dos leprechauns.

* * *

Aliviados, Ron e Hermione se viram de volta no jardim d'A Toca. Ron, simplesmente deixou-se jogar no chão, tentando abraçar aquele chão querido, daquele mundo querido. Ao lado dele Hermione permanecia em pé, não tão satisfeita.

- O que há, Hermione? – Perguntou-lhe sorrindo. – Como pode fazer essa cara de bunda quando fugimos daquele lugar horrível?

Hermione não prestou atenção com a maneira a qual ele se dirigira a ela, pensava em algo muito mais importante, ao menos para ela. Talvez devesse ficar quieta, mas não consegui.

- Oh, Ron, você não vê? Ele levou meu anel de noivado, do nosso noivado!

Ron tocou-se então que não havia pensado nisto. Não pode deixar de xingar, pois aquilo lhe custara uma fortuna. Suspirando, para tentar se acalmar, ele levantou se aproximando dela.

- Bem, podemos dar um jeito nisto. O importante é que você ainda quer casar, não é? O que importa é o sentimento, portanto...

Ron não terminou, Hermione o abraçara com força. E ele, a retribuiu, sinceramente, apertando-a tanto quanto ela o apertara. Finalmente um pouco de segurança depois daquela "jornada" horrorosa, por mais "curta" que ela pudesse ter sido.

- Ron, eu devo-lhe desculpas, por ter-lo feito esperar, é que sou insegura e, ás vezes, penso se eu te mereço, o que me causa dúvidas, não gostaria que você sofresse por mim. Mas eu desejo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo casar-me contigo. Você é a coisa mais querida que eu tenho.

- Hermione... – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por uma forte luz.

* * *

- Ron? RON!

Ron pulou de sustou e, rapidamente, passou os olhos pela sala. Não via as crianças, mas a sua frente, estava Hermione. Aquilo lhe dava uma sessão de deja vú, ele só não sabia por que.

Então, sem aviso, Hermione berrou, fazendo-o quase pular novamente de susto, mas desta ele apenas se encolheu, preparando-se para, possíveis, futuros tapas.

- SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! COMO PODE ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO?

- Eu tinha de cuidar das crianças!

- Cuidar? Ao chegar estavam espalhados por aí, disseram-me que pegou no sono lendo para eles. Oh, você não tem jeito! Porque eu vim para cá? Porque eu sempre vou atrás? Porque, meu Merlin? O que fiz para ofender-te e a tua amada Vivien?

- Por favor, Hermione, não faça tanto... – Ele odiava quando ela tinha aqueles ataques.

- Oh, não venham com censuras! – E Hermione foi saindo da sala, indo para o jardim, seguida por Ron que a implorava que voltasse, pedindo desculpas.

A situação podia não ser a mesma do sonho, ainda assim ele continuava a sentir aquela sessão de deja vú, e sabia que, quando se casassem, muito provavelmente, sentiria isto quase todos os dias.

**~Fim**

NA: Eu me diverti escrevendo, realmente! Não saiu exatamente como eu esperava, mas eu acho que até gostei. Espero que vocês também!

Terminada em Dezembro de 2005


End file.
